Bella's New Life
by Carlisle4Prez
Summary: Bella's parents die. She moves in with the Cullens, and feels ready. what will she do now? regular pairings. Wait, what happens when Bella meets Edward? ExB?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys, this is my first fanfic and I don't think it's going to be any good. Just review if you read it, okay? =] I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 1 Concealed

I was gasping for breath. I couldn't believe it had finally happened; that I had lost everyone I cared about. Charlie was dead. Renee was dead. Now I had to go live with the strange and mysterious Cullens, the people I have never met, but were good friends of my moms. Somehow, I never saw them. The girl sitting next to me had this look on, a look I've seen a lot in the past few days, a look I've grown used to: the "Should I be worried about her sanity?" look. I was fine with it. They hadn't lost all they cared for.

The bus stopped; I slowly got up from the purple seat and moved oh-so-ungracefully to the opening doors. My gracelessness didn't bother me anymore, neither did the gloomy weather and the suppressing clouds.

I saw a full-looking woman with a sign that said Mary-Ann Marshall, a girl rushing towards what looked like her father. This wasn't unusual; this was a major stop where many agreed to meet their relatives. Not many agreed to meet total strangers, like me. I finally reached my name, and a golden-haired man holding the sign, he looked young, like my mother had, only 36 at the time of the accident, passing away with her husband, her Phil. My dad had died earlier, when I was little, and that's why we moved to Arizona. And for the same type of tragic accident was I coming back. Not everyone got a second chance. I was happy I had how much time I did. Finally reaching the man, he g=said my name,

"Bella?" His voice was pleasant, and he recognized me, my mother must have told him some about me: the way I looked, the nickname I liked people to use…

"?" I asked.

"Carlisle. I am so sorry." That's all he had to say for me to understand he was an amazing man. I hugged him- he didn't look surprised, and took my skimpy luggage-one big carry-on bag, as if I were going on vacation for a week.

He took my hand, and gently led me to his car, putting my bag in the back seat, and opening the door for me. There was noone else in the car. I got my seat belt on, as did he, and he let me rest my head on his shoulder.

We rode in silence for half an hour, comforting silence. Nothing needed to be said.

"Bella, we are almost there. You'll love the house- you have your own room, and a window for one wall. Just so you know- the dark haired, short girl is Alice, the big boy is Emmett, and the bronze-haired boy is Edward. They are my children. My wife is Esme. You will like them, I also told them to lay of you for a while- they are all so curious to meeting you." We turned onto a winding forest road. I leaned back from him, studying his caring face. "Oh, and, Bella?" He looked at me. "Their best friends, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, are over constantly. I told them the news too. You can do what you like once we get there after a quick introduction, and then I'll have to go on my nightshift in the hospital." It was obvious he was trying to be as welcoming as possible, and I appreciated that. I already felt at home, and Carlisle felt like family. "Thank you," I said. It was the only thing I could say- and it covered it all. He understood. "Bella, you are always welcome. In my house and family." We then arrived and I saw the house, and I was surprised, even though he sent me a picture in an e-mail. This was not something anyone could forget. And although my parents died, I knew they would be happy for me. This was what my parents wanted me to have if anything happened. I would never forget my parents-they were amazing people. I loved them. But Dr. and were my legal guardians now, and my parents did this for a reason. I was part of their family, and for the first time in months I felt ready to face my future, my new life, my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**The computer messed the first chapter up! When Carlisle first asks Bella "Bella?" She replies "?" and not "?"!!!! Also, later on it's supposed to be "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were my legal guardians now…" and I can't fix it!!! Uggh!!! Well please review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Settling In

Walking towards the house, I heard a big crash and someone yell "Emmett!" Apparently, I wasn't the only one, because Carlisle took my hand and whispered "Sorry."

"That's fine. Really," He smiled, and looked assured. I smiled too. The noise didn't hurt my feelings in any way, and I didn't want him to think I was fragile.

We entered, and the house was just like I expected, but the people weren't. A girl, I guessed Alice, was holding a broom to a boys head (Emmett?), and one boy (Edward?), was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, chuckling. When we came in they froze, still in the same positions, with guilty faces. Carlisle gave them a very disapproving look. Alice was the first to recover from her dangerous activities.

"Bella," She dropped the broom and smiled. "I'm sorry, Bella, I expected you'd come at a different time…" She looked embarrassed, and came over, giving me a hug.

Carlisle spoke. "Edward," He said, pointing to the boy on the floor "Emmett," He said, pointing to the muscular boy, "Alice," he said, pointing to the pixie like girl who gave me a hug, and another woman entered, "Esme, this is Bella- Bella, this is my family."

"I'm so pleased to meet you," I smiled warmly, "Sorry for any of the inconveniences I've caused you." I smiled apologetically. Edward came over to me first.

"Thank you, and you didn't cause us any inconveniences. I'm pleased to meet you as well." He smiled. I was glad he was polite. I wondered when he would stop treating me like an unknown guest and make real friends with me. Emmett got up.

"Ya, I'm pleased to meet you too." They both shook my hands while speaking.

"And you only will cause pleasure. Emmett takes care of the inconveniences." She smiled, and so did Edward. Esme gave me an adoring look and a hug, and Carlisle smiled. Alice took my hand.

"Emmett, I'll kill you later, and Bella come with me! I'm going to show you your room." She led me up the stairs, exited. "Okay, it's right next to mine and I hope you like it because I designed it, oh, almost forgot, Carlisle said if you like we can knock out the wall between our rooms and make them one." She gave me a friendly look, we were right in front of a door with a tag in neat letters that said "Bella's Room" on the door. "And then I've got a whole other design planned out." She opened the door, but kept talking. "With your permission, of course." I was looking around the room, dazed. "Do you like?" She asked hopefully. I shook my head: I wasn't gonna lie. But Alice acted as if just by looking at me, she already knew my personality. "Oh, you LOVE IT! Thank you, Bella!" She hung on to me, and kissed my cheek. We were already good friends. I kissed her cheek. "Oh, Alice, I love you!" At this she beamed at me, and shrieked "Esme, chillax, she loves it!" Then she looked at me. "Want me to help you unpack? Oh, right, your baggage is downstairs…BRB!" And with that she skipped down the hallway. I smiled, and looked around. The room really was amazing- light wood hardwood floors, a green rug around my cream colored queen-sized bed, and a very nice desk (real wood) the color of the floors. The door was in the lower right corner of the room, next to it a very bright and random painting, and a floor mirror, the bed in the middle of the west wall, on the beds right French doors out of dark wood, with a walk-in closet behind them (already filled with clothes!). The glass wall was on the north side, and in the middle of the gigantic window was a white fake-leather couch with a green blanket on top of it. There were metal nightstands on both the left side of the couch, and my bed. On the east side of my room was another door, probably to a bathroom. Just then, Alice came in, dragging Carlisle behind her.

"Sorry it took so long!" She apologized, taking the bag and bringing it over to my bed.

"Thanks Dad!" She smiled at him, and then got straight to unpacking.

Though Carlisle didn't leave yet. "I heard you liked it." He addressed me.

"Very much! It's perfect!" I smiled assuringly.

"I'm glad to hear it. If you need me, I'll be downstairs." He smiled, and left.

I gave Alice a hug, and she hugged me back.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're here!" We laughed and unpacked, then she suggested we put all the clothes in the closet.

"Ya, I saw that you got me some new clothes."

"Yep, I did! You can wear them if you like, but I'm not going to force you into them…yet. First, you can get adjusted. The knocking you out and dressing you comes later." Apparently, she didn't like my few belongings.

"Alice!" I laughed, helping her bring my clothes to the closet. She opened it, and inside were the most clothes I've ever seen in a person's closet.

"Oh my gosh! This is all MINE?!"

"Uhhuh." For the first time, she looked unsure. "Carlisle told me you were the same size as me. Well, I didn't know what kind of clothes you liked, so I bought girly-girl, tomboy, and, like, everything in between, and the ones you don't like we can return-"

"No, Alice, thank you!" I almost screamed. "I'm in between, but I like to wear comfy around the house, and you're totally over-stressing! The yelling at you for shopping too much comes later." I smiled. I knew her perfectly, too.

"Thanks Bella!" She almost screamed with joy, hanging up my few belongings in a heartbeat, and putting my personal clothes in drawers. "Okay. You see, half the closet is for your clothes," She pointed at the rail with many hooks lining both long sides of my closet, under them many drawers. The far end was a shoe rack stuffed with different models of sneakers, high heels, bale flats, and every shoe you can think of. "And your shoes go there, pick the ones you like, and, again, Carlo told me your size. So the light switch to those bulbs," She pointed up to the built-in bulbs every few feet, "Is outside the closet, but just in-case the sun ever comes out we put that one sun tube in the middle. Oohh!" She got distracted and pulled me out, briefly pointing to the light switch/dimmer on the left side of the closet doors, and dragged me to the other mysterious door, opening it. "You'll be sharing a bathroom with me, I hope you don't mind, because my room is on the other side," She pointed across to the other side of the gigantic bathroom at another white door. The bathroom was rosy. There was one shower room with two actual showers in it on the left side, one long red rug lining the exit above the pink floors. Across the room were to sinks and a wall mirror with counters, and two toilets (one on each side) between the counter-tops and the doors.

"It's lovely. The walls are such a nice shade of light pink!" I exclaimed as I noticed them. They were practically white, to my tastes, as this bathroom was a little over-done in pink to me. "Did you get the whole bathroom redone because I came?"

"I would have done it soon anyways. Okay, towel hooks are on the other side of the doors, closer to the showers. See them? Anyway, do you like want to rest and get used to this or a tour of the house?" Alice questioned, while taking my arm.

I was being very unlike me today. Maybe this is what life would be like from now on.

"A tour," I replied, smiling at the angel.

"My room first!" She screamed, and pulled me to the other door.

**So what did you think?! Review and give me ideas!? By the way they're both 16, and Edward is 17, and Emmett just turned 18. Okay, the more reviews I get the faster I write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me so long: I'm wound up in this amazing fanfic, PM me if you want references, just don't leave me all alone and fan less! Refer me to your friends, please: I need ideas! Thank you for being patient and please take a moment to review! If it wasn't for those, I'd be sitting and reading that fanfic! P.S. Rosalie is different- she's nice. Haha =] P.P.S. Looking for a beta!**

All in all, the house was timeless. I could always see it in my mind: Alice's lively room with the hanging chairs and pink ribbons (and all else, pink also), her bed frame shaking with her tiny frame bouncing, Emmett's large and spacey room with all kinds of arcade games and game tables, and Edward's mysterious room, which I couldn't help but be curious about. The only images I had of that one were Alice's stories about his piano or CD's when I brought the subject up, but I didn't press: I didn't want her to have any assumptions. Still, I loved my new home. And my new best friends-Alice and Rosalie. After a week, Rosalie and I bonded, and now on the second week of our friendship we were already very close.

"Bella!" A shrill voice shrieked. Speak of the devil. "Honey, come up now, before Alice blows my ear drums," A pleading Rosalie interjected, probably earning a glare or wicked smile from Alice. I knew them all well enough at this point. Emmett-like my big brother, Jasper- someone who'd listen, Rosalie- a sweetheart, always comforting me and smiling, Alice- a pixie devil who is a control freak and only satisfied when she gets what she demands for which is always. _Wow, that was a mouthful_, I thought. Esme- the nicest mother, Carlisle- a gracious man, Edward-… Well, maybe I didn't know all of them well enough, but I knew Alice-

"BELLA!!"

"Alice!" Rosalie scolded. "PLEASE hurry, I beg of you!" Rose pleaded.

I rushed up the stairs from the comfy living room, and found Rosalie and Alice in the bathroom. At first, I didn't understand what was going on. Rosalie was holding a hairstraightner, and Alice was standing by the door. As I went in and the door slammed behind me, the pieces fell into place.

"Alice!" I squeaked, hysterical. She was going to hold me down and straighten my hair.

"Let me go, Alice!" I tried to open the door, but Alice grabbed me, sitting me down on the toilet seat cover.

"Bella, calm down," Rosalie pleaded, looking apologetic.

"You were in on this!? You trader!" I half joked, half pleaded. If Rose couldn't get me out of here, noone could. Noone else was home.

"Bella, Bella, I'm sorry. Alice said I had to 'or else…'. Please don't be angry!" She pleaded. "We're just going to straighten your hair. And only since we're going to celebrate Esme's birthday…" She wailed.

"No!" I grumbled and kicked my feet, but I felt my denial already begin to crumble: It was for Esme-a second mother to me… But if Alice got what she wanted now, she would know she could always get it if she tried.

"I'm almost too young to die!" I grumbled, but my pleas were interrupted when someone cam in. That someone, was of course, Edward. Always lucky me.

"Oh! I'm sorry," He apologized, looking embarrassed. "I thought you two decided to commit a crime, and I didn't want to find a burglar with a gun to Bella's head, or all of yours…Apparently, it was just a straightner…" He was about to leave, but I couldn't let that happen. My protest would not crumble so easily.

"EDWARD!" I all but screamed, "Don't go! Help me get out! PLEASE!!!"

He chuckled.

"EDWARD!! You'll be sorry when I end up a doll in her closet!" He chuckled again, but came closer. Alice looked threatening, Rosalie thankful, and I probably looked hopeful.

"Edward, NO!" Alice commanded, slapping his arm. He dived, picked me up and ran with me. I laughed, making faces at Alice, who was unsuccessfully chasing us down the hall.

"EDWARD!" She screamed continuously, "You'll be sorry for this!" She kept up the threats till we reached his room, him locking the door in her face and putting me down.

"Thank you," I breathed, and finally saw his room. It was modern; CD shelves everywhere, a couch, a soft carpet, and a small bed in the corner. One whole wall was glass. I gasped, while Alice banged at the door.

"You like it?" He asked, not focusing on Alice at all. I nodded, and he smiled. Alice switched strategies, persuading instead of threatening.

"Edward, this is for her own good. We just wanted to straighten her hair for dinner tonight." We all chipped in (although that wasn't really a sacrifice) to buy Esme designer curtains for her bedroom windows for her birthday. Rosalie and Jasper included.

Rosalie must have come up behind Alice, because she spoke:

"Actually, Alice more like forced me to do it," she muttered, and then yelped "Ow!" Alice must have punched her. Edward apparently guessed the same thing.

"Don't hurt Rose, Alice," He symphonized.

I looked over at Edward, mouthed 'thanks' and smiled apologetically. "Fine, Alice, straighten my hair." I said, and unlocked the door; Alice smiled, hugged me, stuck her tongue out at Edward, and led me to the bathroom.

:-:

Dinner was amazing, and we all got back into the rented limo slowly.

"Happy birthday to you," we sang the final words, smiling. Esme laughed.

"Thank you all for coming!" Esme practically sang.

We all responded nicely, smiling. I touched my straightened hair, and it still felt weird. I wasn't used to it. Somehow Alice managed to get it straight and undamaged, silky…

"Bella?" Esme's troubled voice broke through my reverie.

"Huh?" I asked lamely, and everyone laughed.

"I heard Edward saved you this morning," she repeated, still having some of the trait in her voice as though she was talking to someone with hearing deficit.

"Oh yeah, he did. But then I willingly went into the mouth of the hungry predator." I pointed to my hair and Alice mock-punched me. Esme laughed, and Edward cracked a smile.

"So…" Alice hummed excitedly, "You two going out or something?" Everyone fell silent, smiles wiped clear from their faces. Emmett was the first to recover- he laughed.

"Got a crush on Eddie boy here, do you Bella?" He laughed. I sighed.

"Actually, Emmett," Edward commented, "Bella here was just in need of a rescuer, because of Alice's dirty deeds." Conversation returned after a while, but it was off topic and I didn't pay much attention. Before I realized it, we were at the Cullens big house, and were waving good-buy to Rosalie and Jasper. Everyone was going inside, and I stumbled along last. At the doors, Edward stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I mumbled, surprised with earning his attention twice in the same day.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Huh?" Was my genius response.

"About what Alice and Emmett said earlier." He said, a little uncomfortable, but smiled dreamily. For once, I blurted out the truth unconsciously.

"I like it-I-I-I- mean…I don't mind," I stuttered, and probably turned a deep crimson.

His smile slowly spread and lightened his face.

"Well, neither do I. Would you like to go mini-golfing on Saturday? Emmett and I were discussing it, if all of us went…"

"Sure." I smiled, reassuring him. We were finally getting somewhere.

Walking up the stairs to my room, I almost laughed. I was finally accepted by everyone.

That night I slept dreamlessly, happy, and awoke to a shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys sorry for the lateness. My ugly brother who I absolutely hate got me in such a crappy mood. I'm spending time trying to calm down. Okay. It was gonna be nicer but here I go…**

"Bella wake UP!!!"

"Huhhh…. What? What are you doing, Alice?"

"We have to go, go, GO!!!" She ran to the curtains and pulled them open, letting sunlight stream in. I started regretting letting her get away with connecting our bathroom.

"And remind me again why you wake me up every damned morning to give me a make-over?" This was getting soo old.

"Because," she sounded exasperated, "I care about you and want you to look pretty _every _day."

I sighed; So _that's _why she doesn't let me bolt the bathroom door and comes and checks every evening that both doors are open: so that I would look _pretty_ in the morning.

"You're crazy," I muttered.

"Have it your way," she said merrily, and picked me up (yes, she could!) and took me to the closet. There sat a chair awaiting me, which would help Alice torture me every morning. Quite obediently, like a puppy realizing that if it listened it would get a treat, I sat down, closed my eyes, and caught up on some much- needed sleep.

_EPOV_

"_Bella?" I looked into her gorgeous eyes, not daring to blink: afraid she would disappear._

"_Hmm?" She looked interested._

_I knelt. "Will you marry me?" I couldn't help saying it- the words blurted out of my mouth before I could stop them, every time. _

_I took the ring out yet again as she shrieked, and ran down the park alley, taking some faceless man's hand and laughing._

_I was left in the dirt from their footsteps to crumble._

I awoke with a start. I've had this nightmare every day since the day I rescued her- 5 days. I've been scared to talk to her, yes, scared, fearing the same consequences. But today we would go to Six Flags, and we could ride a scary roller-coaster together or something…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I know it's late! Here it is, though! =] P.S. The reaction about the roller coaster is my own. Lol. 60 mph, 88 foot drop. Wild One, anyone?**

"Alice!!!! No, please…" I laughed nervously. "Alice!!!!!!!!!" Alice tickled me into the cabin. I _hated_ roller coasters. She locked me in, and jumped into the cabin behind me. I closed my eyes and curled up, praying this would be over soon. Someone hopped lightly into the cabin beside me. I didn't look up, or care. The butterflies in my gut were unbelievable.** (Heck, I'm getting butterflies just TYPING this!)** A guy came around looking in at the cabins- I heard his footsteps. I had a tissue in the back pocket of my jeans, I unbuckled and took it.The roller coaster groaned and started. I shrieked. Alice laughed. Whoever sat next to me gained up on Alice. "Did you _have _to ruin her day? What if she gets a nervous breakdown?" I realized it was Edward. My stomach gave another unpleasant lurch, although, honestly, I didn't really care at the moment. The roller coaster was now moving. "Aaaah, noo, just noooooooo," I moaned, opening my eyes and sitting up. We turned left, and started to slowly, painfully, climb the hill. "Eeeeeek!!"

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me quietly. Alice must have heard, because she laughed again.

"Noooo." I moaned, looking up him with puppy dog eyes. Everything was at the basics. Right now, all I wanted was to get out. I didn't care about being ashamed for acting so stupid.

**EPOV**

Alice, having not disturbed Bella enough with a makeover, tickled her onto the roller coaster, and motioned for me to sit next to her. I felt sorry for Bella, though privately guiltily thanking Alice. Now, Bella was in hysterics. I didn't know she was this afraid! What could I do?

**BPOV**

I was furiously panting "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay, it'll be over soon…"

Edward moaned. I felt a little bad about terrorizing his fun trip, but it was all I could do to make myself feel better. We were at the top of the hill now.

I screamed. The front of the roller coaster was tipping over, we were sitting in the middle, and so…

"AAAAAAH!" In that split second, it all happened. I felt the roller coaster tip, I screamed and hunched up, remembering I hadn't buckled up, holding on to the bar for dear life, Edward leaned over me and held me down, and the rest of the car screamed in joy, not noticing us one bit.

Edward, could have saved me from getting injured, just then.

**EPOV**

OH! She didn't buckle up, I thought in a split second. I did what my natural senses told me, I held her gently under me.


	6. Chapter 6

A whole two minutes and 35 seconds later, I stepped off the rollercoaster, trembling. After I had gotten accustomed to the drops and falls inherent in all roller coasters, the experience wasn't too bad. My hands were still shaking and my palms were sweaty, but Edward had his arm wrapped around me protectively, and I could feel my heart pace begin to slow as my body relaxed.

Alice hopped out of her cart and skipped over to where Edward and I were standing, at the exit.

"Awwwww," Alice said, beaming at us. Maybe Edward's arm around me was as significant to her as it was to me. "Do you lovebirds want to come to that rollercoaster over there with me?" Alice asked, indicating a series of orange loops and a cart full of screaming people twirling around them.

"Actually," Edward spoke up, "I think we'll pass. Bella was really scared of the last ride. Maybe we should get something to eat."

Alice shook her head, brushing off my fears lightly. "Do as you like," she warned us, "but you'll regret not having come with me! The Destroyer is going to be kick-ass." Alice glanced at Edward's arm around me again, smiled, and took off on her own to the next line, where I could already see a handsome 20-something guy glancing in her direction.

Edward smiled down at me, "well, I'm glad Alice is giving us some privacy. Are you actually hungry?" I smiled back at him feeling much more relaxed than I did five minutes ago, and began to realize I was actually hungry. "Sure!" I agreed easily, "how about the Shark Tent?" I offered, reading the name off of the casual restaurant I saw around the bend in the sidewalk.

"Alright, that works. How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay," I said, and added, "thank you for being there. I might have fallen off had you not held on to me. I completely forgot to buckle up again!" I was more than a little frustrated with myself for that mistake.

"It was no problem," Edward said, "I'm just glad that you're okay."

Edward began walking towards the Shark Tent, and I was steered by his arm in that direction as well. The presence of his arm may have been for the better, though, because as the day turned to dusk I began to trip over the cracked sidewalk. Edward laughed at my clumsiness, and took my hand easily. I wasn't quite sure how to take this easy contact. Edward seemed nice, but I barely knew him. And wasn't he supposed to be my brother? How was I going to live in the same house as him if our relationship failed? I tried to make myself consider the matter seriously, bur failed at the sight of his beautiful green eyes. He seemed to notice my admiration of his physique, and smiled timidly.

I wasn't really sure how I got to be here: in front of a restaurant at Six Flags with a beautiful boy I barely knew. So much had changed in the past few weeks; I wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

I grasped Edward's hand tighter as we came inside the Shark Tent, and thought that maybe, he could help me through this time.


End file.
